As prepaid cards have become more and more prevalent, techniques for cost effectively packaging such cards in a tamper evident manner are highly desirable. While a wide variety of previous approaches have been tried, many such approaches have failed to provide the right balance of features. For example, a highly secure package may be too hard to open by a legitimate customer after purchase, too expensive or both. A very cost effective package may be too susceptible to fraud.
Additionally, according to one aspect of many prepaid card systems, a bar code is scanned utilizing a bar code scanner at the time of sale of the card as part of the activation process for the card. Where the bar code is externally on the card packaging it is publicly accessible and potentially subject to attack. Similarly in another prepaid card system, the bar code is on the card and is visible through an aperture in the card packaging as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,305, for example. In such an approach, the bar code is again publicly visible and accessible and is potentially subject to fraud attempts.